


11:11  (Mob/Arthur Fleck路人x凤凰丑）

by Ekirs



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekirs/pseuds/Ekirs
Summary: 路人x凤凰丑！私设大量喔路人是电影最后开救护车去撞警车的那位仔细看了几遍基本确认这位路人与坐在出租车里和亚瑟慢镜头对视的戴面具路人是同一位！这种执念与缘分！不搞一篇说不过去【不关于标题11:11，电影中三次出现钟表，每次时间都是11:11。在西方文化里这个数字似乎与灵魂苏醒相关联。食用愉快w
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

1

赶上了吗？  
安全带把胸口勒得生疼。男人的视线穿过面具的两个圆孔和救护车不怎么干净的挡风玻璃，在被撞得皱皱巴巴的警车里寻找着什么。  
“是他吗？”  
坐在副驾驶的人惊魂未定地问道，男人没有回话，只是解开安全带下了车。吵闹的小丑们疯狂地为他嚎叫欢呼，这火上浇油的车祸把他们刺激得都像嗑嗨了药，更别说被撞的是辆警车。但男人始终只是注视着那抹红色，他默不作声地，甚至有几分庄重地朝警车走去。  
小丑们很快意识到了什么，纷纷朝警车围过来——一个狼狈而鲜艳的身躯静静地躺在后座，殷红的血从凌乱绿发间汩汩流下。男人第一个把双手伸进车里，架住他的双臂往外抬；其他人这才回过神似的，于是又多出两三双手去托那纤细的脚踝、膝弯和单薄后腰。他太瘦了，男人心想，手托在那大腿根部，皮肉摸着竟只有松松软软的一层，仿佛稍微用力收紧手指就能攥到骨头。  
他们抱着他，又小又轻，每个人都感觉不到什么重量。那癫狂暴怒的灵魂竟是肆虐在如此脆弱的身躯里吗？他们让他躺在警车前盖上，越来越多惨白的脸跃动着涌聚而来团团围住；就算是没看电视的小丑们此刻也明白，面前的就是他们寻找已久的英雄，哥谭真正的救世主。  
男人站在躁动人群的最前面，静静地望着那几乎看不出任何生命迹象的人。  
死了吗？……那也是好的，死在因他而沸腾的哥谭街头，死在为他而疯狂的人群之中，生命在最灿烂的光芒里戛然而止，而不是被关去什么地方，像从不曾存在过一样消亡。  
“…咳……”  
吧嗒，一口鲜血落在金属车盖上。人群立刻爆发出阵阵欢呼，“Joker”，被这样高呼着的人眼神迷离地微微挪动着身子，慢慢坐了起来。  
男人仰望着他，在这不足一米的距离里；他望着他在震耳欲聋的欢呼声中站起，迷茫却平静；他不顾一直流进颈窝的血，感觉不到疼痛似地翩翩起舞，摇摇欲坠；他沾着嘴里的血，痴狂地勾勒出一个无声的微笑，那双没在看着任何人的眼睛泪光流转。像久困地狱的天使终于恶堕，绝望而快乐，又像初降人世的撒旦之子，至邪却懵懂。  
男人攥紧了双拳，浑身几乎要颤抖起来。火光辉映下的人满脸泪痕，眼里和嘴角却充满了自由与解脱的光采——那的确是近乎神性的美。

2

远处传来的警笛声破坏了这场狂欢。小丑们骚动着咒骂起来，不知谁先喊了一句什么，人们突然向还站在警车上的亚瑟扑过去，无数双手爬上了他伤痕累累的身体，只消一瞬那鲜艳的身影便被人潮吞噬。  
好疼。  
亚瑟大张着嘴，痛呼被一口血沫堵在气管里。他被他狂热的信徒们乱七八糟地“保护”着，浑身上下被不停地拽扯攥握；红西装外套早已经不见了，喉咙也被一条胳膊死死扼住向后揽去，他无力地试图挣扎，但双脚甚至都踏不到地面。层层交叠的警笛声如雷贯耳，亚瑟听见自己的名字从大喇叭里飞出来，一遍又一遍，枪声和棍棒击打肉体的闷响又接踵而至。混乱中那条勾着他脖子的胳膊终于消失，他剧烈地咳嗽，气还没喘匀就不可自抑地大笑起来。  
他觉得自己或许是疯得彻底了。遍布周身的似乎已不是最初的拉扯拖拽，而是逐渐变成了抚摸。狂热的、痴迷的，粗暴或温柔地插进他的头发、抚过他的脸颊、伸进衬衣里描摹他凸起的肋骨。白晃晃的面具看得他眼花缭乱，他像是要榨干每一颗肺泡那样地笑着，这一次却并无恐惧与窘迫。  
我就在这里。我就在这里。  
“存在”这一感觉从未如此真实。  
腰上一紧，所有贪婪的触摸突然消失了。亚瑟花了点时间才明白自己被打横抱了起来，有个壮实的男人像是要将他带去哪里。他转过头，目光在男人奔跑的颠簸中努力对焦，那些警察被狂暴的小丑们阻挡着，远远地朝他怒吼。  
“哈哈哈……！”  
他开心极了。然而下一秒，暴露在外的小腿传来了前所未有的剧痛——笑声的尾音变调成了惨叫，然而他那坏掉的脑子强迫他保持欢笑，于是他只笑得更厉害，双手死死抓着男人的衣襟。他被塞到了一辆车里，男人并不温柔地把他往后备箱一扔，系固定带系得像打包行李。“呜……！”亚瑟此时终于憋出一声闷哼，正要关门的男人停住了动作，面具之后的那双眼睛打量起仍在咯咯笑着的亚瑟。  
男人脱下夹克又脱下衬衣，搬起亚瑟血流如注的左腿飞快地缠紧系结。  
“你要……哈哈哈哈哈…！咳…你要做…嗯…哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，去哪里……”亚瑟努力在发笑和呻吟中穿插问题，可男人只用沉闷的关门声回应。  
漆黑一片。

3

男人名叫弗兰克。  
“小丑杀人狂”，第一眼看到这头条时他甚至在心里发笑。然而最后他把这份报纸读了至少五遍，又看过了地铁小丑事件的每一个访谈节目，托马斯韦恩神色凝重地说，他替那三个年轻人的家属感到悲痛。  
弗兰克盯着韦恩的脸，太阳穴的青筋隐隐浮动。  
不知是谁第一个戴着小丑面具走上街头。总之，当弗兰克看到几个人戴着那难说是滑稽还是诡异的面具走在街上时，他感到一种没来由的鼓舞。他参加了游行，参加了哥谭各地的小丑集会，他算是他们中冷静理智的那类人，只是戴着面具站在摩肩擦踵的人群里，沉默地望着四周。  
真正的小丑会混在他们之间吗？  
每天都有新鲜的暴力事件发生。人们在躁动不安的哥谭街头飞快流窜，乍看之下与以往也别无两样。弗兰克的工作是救护车驾驶员，近日送往医院的伤者中多了几个被袭击的体面人。  
还有……一个中风的老妇。  
陪着她上车的瘦削男人失魂落魄，垂着头浑身僵硬地坐在车里。急救人员问东问西，他盯着脚下点头摇头，像个哑巴。  
而弗兰克从后视镜里观察了他一路。  
是他，不会有错。

弗兰克打开后备箱。断断续续的笑声和呻吟在他发动车子不久后便停住了，Joker闭着眼睛躺在里面，满脸的水光搞花了油彩，不知是泪还是汗。他把他扛在肩上，锁车进楼。  
Joker的双腿耷拉着，滴滴答答留下一路血珠。弗兰克掏出钥匙开门，刚捅进锁眼就听见门后一把尖利的女声：“弗兰克—？”  
他没回话。女人的声音在里屋继续着，由远及近：“你今天不是该值班的吗？怎么回来这么早…那是谁？！”  
弗兰克把Joker轻轻放在沙发上。“把剪刀拿来。”  
“那他妈的是谁，弗兰克？！”女人惊恐地尖叫着，“你把他弄进来干什么？！”  
弗兰克正在解绑在Joker腿上的衬衫。“把剪刀拿来，动作快！”  
“……他是那个小丑，是不是？莫瑞秀上的那个Joker！”  
“我说他妈的剪刀！！”  
女人浑身一抖，哭丧着脸跑回屋里去，又很快哭丧着脸跑回来，递给男人剪刀。  
弗兰克脱下Joker的皮鞋，白袜子和裤腿已经被血染透又干涸，棕黑色的一片牢牢粘在那细瘦的腿上。他小心地用一侧刀片贴着皮肉滑进缝隙，慢慢把裤子剪开。  
“弗兰克…你看电视了吗？这个人杀了莫瑞……他是个变态的杀人狂！”  
“嘘。安静点宝贝。”  
“噢弗兰克……！”  
被央求着的男人把剪开的红西裤慢慢剥了下来，察看流着血的枪眼。然后他起身走向女人，后者不由自主地后退了两步。  
“听我说，宝贝。”弗兰克捧起女人的脸，“回家去，这些天不要来找我。”他两手的小指在女人颈侧划拉，“不要和任何人说今晚的事，好吗？”  
女人浑身发起抖来——她这才注意到弗兰克头顶的小丑面具。

弗兰克把瘦弱的男人放进浴缸里。血像绸网缓缓散开，他撩水冲洗着伤口，眼睛却望着那歪靠在缸边的脸出神。  
他其实有着一副温和好看的眉眼。蓝色越过了眉毛晕花眼帘，浓密的睫羽像覆着一层白霜。  
弗兰克不禁开始回想今晚的莫瑞秀。当他还在瞪着即将登场的嘉宾的录像片吃惊时，五颜六色的幕布后已经现出了那个更加五颜六色的身影。被称为“Joker”的男人垂着眼帘浓妆艳抹，叼着烟踱着潇洒随性的舞步，惨白的脸、血盆大口、绿头发、红西装……那简直是叫人混乱的存在，你不知该用什么词语来形容那个和录像片里的模样完全联系不起来的家伙，荒诞，狰狞，鬼魅，或是……美。  
真的是一个人吗？弗兰克不可置信地望着屏幕里发出夸张笑声的小丑，救护车里那个失魂落魄的他、录像片中那个满脸笑容张开双臂的他，脸是同一张，灵魂却仿佛撕裂成三个。  
唯一可以确定的是，他的确有哪里不对劲。  
画了眼线的蓝眼睛在舞台灯下显得神采奕奕，他戏谑地调笑睥睨，右腿却时不时抽搐般地抖动；过分戏剧化的表情和语调也透着一股子神经质。  
弗兰克的猜想很快得到了验证。  
从面色平静地坦白罪行到发怒癫狂一枪崩飞莫瑞的脑花，急转直下的短短十分钟。风趣幽默的莫瑞秀变成了静止画面，莫瑞仰着他血流如注的头躺在椅子上，背景音乐是此起彼伏的尖叫，而脸上染血的小丑狂掂着双腿好端端地坐在那儿，活像所有小孩最可怕的噩梦。  
弗兰克着了迷似地走到电视跟前蹲下来，试图从粗糙的像素块中分辨小丑的神情。  
他在笑。嘲讽，愉悦，如释重负。  
于是弗兰克也笑了。  
那一刻，是晚上11:11。

4

镊子尖戳进肉里的时候，昏迷不醒的男人睁开了眼睛。  
手里托着的脚踝突然抽动了一下，弗兰克心头一惊，比起向上看选择了用力抓紧，镊子也更加深入。  
“呜啊…！啊啊啊啊———”  
躺在床上的人果然剧烈挣扎起来。Joker的双臂被牢牢捆在床头栏杆上，没有受伤的腿被男人用身体压制。弗兰克只是个救护车驾驶员而不是医生，又小又破的住处不可能备着注射器或是麻醉剂这类东西。他努力压制着拼命扭动身体的男人，腾出一只手来把准备好的毛巾扔到他脸边。  
“我会尽快的。你可以咬住这个。”  
但面孔扭曲成一团的Joker仍痛苦地大叫着。  
这栋破旧的公寓楼隔音很差。弗兰克只得暂时松开他的腿，倾身过去抓起毛巾想要塞到他嘴里。然而就在他刚捅进去一个角的时候，一连串大笑突然从那张嘴里爆发出来。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！！不…哈哈哈…！不要……”  
弗兰克愣住了。笑得上气不接下气的男人满脸泪水。“求你哈哈哈哈哈……求你…我不会笑了，我再也哈哈哈哈哈！！我再也不会…笑…了…咳啊……不要打我了，爸爸……”  
弗兰克突然感到一种难以名状的愤怒。Joker脸上的油彩已经都被他洗干净，眉头恐惧至极地皱着，雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛混乱地转来转去，嘴上却咧着病态的笑容，断断续续地哀求。  
原来他并不想笑啊。  
弗兰克捧住他汗涔涔的脸。“醒醒。我不是你父亲……”他想叫他的名字，却无奈地发现自己还并不知道：“你的名字是什么？你是谁？”  
湿漉漉的睫毛忽闪几下，四处乱瞟的视线终于定在前方。“…亚…瑟…”  
“亚瑟…没事的，你爸爸不在这里，你很安全……忍耐一会儿，不会很长。”  
亚瑟的眼神告诉弗兰克，他恢复了神志。弗兰克试探着将毛巾轻轻塞进他嘴里，这一次亚瑟立即狠狠地咬了下去。  
劣质铁架床微微颤动着，嘎啦嘎啦的噪音被沉闷的、带着浓重哭腔的呻吟掩盖。这副瘦弱的躯体似乎被剧痛赋予了些力气，难以自控地蜷缩又辗转，被握住的脚腕一秒不能停歇地抽搐转动。弗兰克终于将子弹取了出来，他赶忙用浸了酒精的卫生棉去擦拭弹口，撕心裂肺的哭叫声一瞬间充斥耳畔。  
“嘘……”弗兰克嘴上安抚着，手上却雷厉风行。他的工作使他对惨叫和伤口习以为常，应有的同理心早被磨去了大半。他用纱布一圈圈缠住伤口系紧，这才终于直起腰来舒了口气。  
亚瑟艰难地呼吸着。弗兰克走去床头坐下，将他挣扎中粘了满脸的绿发拨开，扯掉他咬在嘴里的毛巾。薄薄的下唇打着颤，一句细微的话语随着呼吸泄出来：“解开。”  
弗兰克犹豫半晌，最终还是俯身去给他禁锢在床头的双臂解绑。一股浓郁得不自然的香气从血腥味中显现出来，那味道他从女友身上闻到过——是劣质染发剂的化学香味。身下人的两条胳膊终于重获自由，弗兰克看着他活动手腕，下一秒视野里却突然一黑。  
他被亚瑟一拳砸在面门，霎时间头晕目眩重心不稳，从床边摔倒在地上。  
亚瑟喘着粗气半坐起来，并不去看躺在地上的男人，而是打量起这个和他住了几十年的住处一样穷酸的房间。窗外有一串警车呼啸而过，红蓝交错的光闪烁着；他把眼睛睁得大大的，笑容逐渐浮现的嘴角边，泪水也还未退场。“……你有烟吧。”  
听起来更像一个要求而不是疑问。


	2. Chapter 2

5

弗兰克回来的时候，亚瑟正坐在沙发上。房间里充满了烟味，他手上还夹着一根悬在嘴边，直勾勾地盯着电视屏幕。  
弗兰克有些惊讶，他想象不出亚瑟是怎么拖着那条伤腿挪到客厅的。但紧接着他的注意力被电视机夺去，主持人凝重而冷漠的脸旁边是韦恩夫妇向民众挥手致意的照片，看起来风光无限。  
“…尸体各有一处致命枪伤，现场毫无反抗或打斗痕迹……”  
“…一场处刑……布鲁斯·韦恩目击凶手……”  
“…小丑面具………目前仍未确认凶手是否与……”  
“…这是哥谭市最黑暗的一天。”  
弗兰克慢慢地锁门、脱掉大衣，把装着吗啡、注射器和一些药品的纸袋放在门边的矮柜上。这过程里他一直看着亚瑟。  
亚瑟应该是在看电视，但又不像在看电视。他的目光仿佛穿透了电视屏幕，在望着什么更远处的东西。  
韦恩家的小少爷布鲁斯出现在摇来晃去、充斥着各种滚动文字的画面中央，他身上裹着毛毯坐在救护车后门，一位女警官正站在他身边，手臂环在他肩上。  
亚瑟的双腿开始抖动。他终于将烟塞进唇间猛吸了一口，原本缓慢起伏的胸膛大幅度地膨胀又收缩，凹陷的腹部随之时深时浅。  
“别那样做。”  
弗兰克望着那条缠着纱布，越抖越快的小腿。  
亚瑟没有听见。他无意识地狂掂着腿，一切疼痛和声响都变得渺远，此刻他只是盯着布鲁斯·韦恩那张稚嫩的脸——大大的蓝眼睛无神地垂下，惨白的脸上点缀着零星血痕，除此之外竟是体面干净，眉梢嘴角都石刻一般毫无生气。  
“噢…布鲁斯………”  
弗兰克在亚瑟身边坐下时，身侧传来一声沙哑的呢喃。他伸出手去按住那不停上下抖动的膝盖，手心里难以抑制的躁动反抗着，许久才平息。他在想什么？为哥谭酝酿已久的盛大典礼拉开帷幕，借信徒之手除掉了憎恶的托马斯韦恩，用盛满鲜血的嘴大笑的Joker，此刻在为那无辜的孩子感到悲伤吗？  
“为什么不笑一笑呢？布鲁斯。”  
弗兰克转过头去，不无惊愕地看着亚瑟。  
但是……  
“你很难过。”  
亚瑟挑眉，浓重的阴影消失一瞬。  
“不。我很快乐。”  
“……你在流泪。”  
亚瑟转过脸来，湿漉漉的睫毛颤动着，暗绿色的眼里却的确盈着笑意。这似乎是他第一次正眼看自己——意识到这一点的弗兰克莫名一阵心悸。  
“可我难道没在笑吗？”亚瑟夸张地耸起肩膀，轻声问道。  
不。我见过你真正快乐的笑容。  
弗兰克看着他的眼睛和嘴角，心里这样说。  
“我明明在笑，你却更关心那几滴水。”亚瑟又吸了一口烟，眯起眼来打量着弗兰克。“……太荒谬了。”  
电视里布鲁斯韦恩的镜头仍不断穿插在报道之中，但主持人、嘉宾、评论家仿佛都达成了某种默契一般，他们追忆韦恩夫妇的高尚，担忧哥谭的未来，谴责小丑们的残暴，唯独不去提韦恩家这个从今往后孤身一人的孩子。  
“那这孩子，”弗兰克朝电视勾勾下巴，“如果他现在露出笑容，他会是快乐的吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈—哈—哈——！”  
亚瑟突然发出一串专属于小丑的癫笑。“天知道我试过了，他实在是个很难被逗笑的孩子。不，他不会笑……他甚至再也不会哭了。”  
“不过我猜……如果我竭尽所能，那么他总有一天会笑的。”  
亲爱的布鲁斯，笑一笑吧。  
亚瑟咬着烟仰起头，整个人都陷进沙发里。  
不论用什么手段，我会让你笑的。当你习惯这一切，当你明白了那句话，笑容便再也不会离你而去。  
嘴角的撕扯感愈发强烈，他望着被烟雾笼罩的昏黄吊灯慢慢阖眼，语调轻快地像唱歌。  
“That's life。”

6

第二天的哥谭，太阳照常升起。  
所有频道的早间新闻都在回味昨晚的疯狂。弗兰克从信箱拿回报纸，用油彩涂着小丑妆的脸欢笑着，十分自豪似地占据了头版，接着便是连篇累牍的报道和研究。  
弗兰克抬起头，报纸上的人就坐在自己对面。感觉很奇妙，令人怀疑这一切的真实性。打了镇痛剂的亚瑟看起来一点也没被彻夜未眠影响，他正双手握着番茄酱瓶子，认真地在吐司上挤笑脸。已经见底的酱堵不住瓶口，混着空气噗呲噗呲地喷在歪歪扭扭的笑脸上，让它看起来很不友善。  
“上面都说什么？”  
弗兰克合上报纸，轻描淡写：“没什么。总不会比你了解得更多。”  
亚瑟把另一片面包啪地一下拍到那张番茄酱笑脸上，另一只胳膊越过桌子，从弗兰克手里抢走了报纸。  
“……是真的吗？”问出口的时候弗兰克心中其实已经有答案了。而事实上，他也不清楚自己究竟在期待哪一种答案。“上面写的那些虐待和……性侵。”  
亚瑟缓慢地嚼着吐司并不回答他，眉头紧簇读报的样子稀松平常地仿佛只是在看天气预报。一页又一页，他的脸上逐渐带了笑意，嘴角也不时抽搐，直到低低地笑出声来。  
“我妈妈……佩妮，我还没来得及问她，她就已经在模仿我当年的样子了。不能呼吸，四肢疯狂地乱挥乱抓，但是一点用都没有……惟妙惟肖，所以我猜是真的？我好生气，可惜很快她就去世了。”亚瑟含糊不清地咕哝完，伸手去拿烟盒。  
“你杀了她。”弗兰克花了一点时间，笃定道。  
亚瑟把烟叼在嘴上，弗兰克这时也把打火机掏了出来。亚瑟叼着烟朝他倾身过去，小小火苗亮起的同时，那双深陷在阴影里的眼睛盯住了他。  
危险，即使是被人类社会消磨到及其微弱的动物本能也在此时发出了信号。然而弗兰克只是平静地看着那眼神又被藏匿起来，瘦削的男人蜷缩在椅子上呼出一口烟，懒洋洋地挑眉。“是她不好。”  
微弱的晨光透过窗帘将他的头发染成金绿色。他看起来脆弱又飘忽，弗兰克想，仿佛他随时会突然消失，像这烟雾一样从窗子的缝隙逃走。他下意识地看了一眼窗户上的锁。  
“你杀过多少人？”  
“你是警察吗？还是想做什么心理疏导？如果是的话你的技术比我之前那几个医生加起来还差。”他似乎有些不耐烦，拇指顺着鼻梁的弧度用力地推着眉头。“你为什么把我关在这里？”  
事到如今才问吗。  
弗兰克自己也没认真想过这个问题。自从他看到地铁案件的报道那天起，驱使着他的似乎一直都是一股冲动，一种欲望。  
他选择顾左右而言他。“我没有关着你。”  
“嗯——电话线是断的，窗户都只能打开不到拳头宽的缝，你出门时还把门反锁了？”  
“我现在就可以把门打开。”  
亚瑟又嗤嗤笑起来：“好极了，但你知道我没法走路。”  
“没错。所以在伤好起来之前，你最好哪也别去。”  
弗兰克清晰地看到亚瑟脸上有一块肌肉抽动了一下，笑容消失的速度和浮现时一样快。蜷曲的发梢开始轻轻抖动，桌子挡住了他的下半身，但弗兰克知道他又在掂腿。  
“你应该把我留在那里。”  
“好让他们多射你几枪，抓你去监狱或者精神病院关上一辈子？”  
“那儿正是我该去的地方。”  
“不。哥谭需要你。……我们需要你。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！真是个不错的笑话。…不，哥谭并不[需要]我……哥谭不[需要]任何人。”亚瑟大笑起来，弗兰克恍惚间觉得自己看到了一张猩红骇人的大嘴。小丑注视他片刻，然后伸出他干瘪如枯枝的双臂越过了整张桌子；他爬行着，几乎要从皮肉之下透出来的肋骨蹭过冰凉的木质桌面，直到他的脸消失在弗兰克的视野左边，取而代之的是布满瘀青的脊背和堪堪挂在胯上的裤子。  
劣质染膏的香味又钻进了他的鼻子。亚瑟应该是在他耳边吹了口烟，沙哑的嗓音听上去有种神经质的愉悦。  
“Gotham [deserves] me。至于你们……我给不了你们要的东西。你们需要的不是我，只是随便哪个够胆量胡作非为的家伙，最好跑去市政厅前自焚或者在金融街马路上自爆。哈，你们之中或许还有人揍过我呢，甚至开车把我撞得头破血流。我是你们的借口，让你们躲在面具后面发泄，让自己好过一点，让哥谭不得不令你们好过一点——你们要哥谭改变。”  
亚瑟一口气说了太多话，到最后声音破碎得不成股。他调整着呼吸掐住弗兰克胡子拉碴的下颌，强迫他偏过头来与自己对视。  
“可我只想毁了它。”  
弗兰克的眼神让亚瑟大失所望。他没有看到预料中的恼怒、嫌恶或是不安，那双微微下垂的眼睛里只是一如既往亮着两点平静的光，看起来……竟然多了几分热切。  
亚瑟正看得发愣，掐着弗兰克下颌的那只手腕突然被他握住了。他本能地挣了一下，可力量差距太过悬殊。  
“那就让哥谭付出代价吧。”  
亚瑟听见那男人这样说，坚定且郑重。“我见过你真正快乐的笑容，我想要再看一次。我可以为你点燃整座城市，只要能让你快乐。”  
亚瑟在他荒诞凄惨的人生中从未听过这样的话。他怔怔地瞪着男人好一会儿，才迟迟反应过来什么似的别开了视线——太奇怪了，被一个比他年轻比他强壮的男人这样承诺着什么，一种完全陌生的感觉从身体中央涌流出来，搞得耳朵发热。  
“……是吗。”  
他勉强笑了笑，整个身体又退回了椅子上缩成一团。男人还在对面望着他，这人仿佛永远只有一个表情，不会笑也不皱眉，双眼一眨不眨像个机器人。  
他朝弗兰克张开双臂：“那现在，先抱我回床上吧。”  
他的脑子多半也有点毛病，亚瑟在心里这样笃定。


	3. Chapter 3

7

养亚瑟不像是在养人，更像是在养一只受了伤的小鸟。虽然行动不便，但不愿意放下戒备，也不怎么听话，你还得时刻防着他趁你不注意飞走，或是突然发狠啄你的手。  
还要抽很多烟。  
弗兰克从没见过抽烟抽得这么凶的人。鉴于他总是不好好吃饭，他仿佛只靠抽烟就能活，不禁让人猜测他的肺可能已经成了漆黑梆硬的两块炭，而肺癌也早已提上日程了。  
但弗兰克还是一包接一包地买回来。他尽量满足亚瑟的一切要求，尽管那并不多。亚瑟每天大半的时间在床上度过，他总是叼着烟，手上捧着向弗兰克要来的旧本子写写画画，不时发出一串低低的笑声。他们之间没有多少交流。弗兰克会把做好的食物拿给他，有时他全部吃完，有时他晾在一旁直到变冷发硬，也从不评价他的厨艺。如果亚瑟提出想看电视或者洗澡，弗兰克会半扶半抱地把他放到沙发上或浴缸里，之后再把他抱回床上。  
这样的生活持续了数天，怪异，却也很平静。  
但弗兰克知道，这只小鸟一直在试图逃离这里。他远没有在自己面前表现出来的那么乖顺安分，也没有刻意掩饰这一点。弗兰克外出回来时亚瑟总是坐在床上，但家里经常有不少新的痕迹：某个柜子被翻得乱七八糟，地板上有道长长的血迹，或是一把螺丝刀就扔在门口。有一天弗兰克推开门，亚瑟正保持着匍匐的姿势趴在从客厅去往卧室的地上。他回头望向弗兰克，眼神里的窘迫一闪而过，随后便索性翻个身躺在了原地，沉默不语地等着被揪回床上。  
他到底在想什么？弗兰克在夜深人静时常常盯着那颗坏掉了的绿脑袋漫无目的地思考。亚瑟睡眠质量似乎很差，常常抽搐着发抖，却浑身冷汗地困在梦魇中醒不过来。弗兰克知道自己或许该帮他，但他更喜欢就这样躺在一旁，听那些含混不清的呓语，看薄薄的月光透过窗帘冰冷地流在节节分明的脊柱上。他伸出手去犹豫半晌，最终只是捻捻蜷曲的发梢。  
这肯定不是好事，他想——对一个精神病人，杀人狂，通缉犯，如此着迷。

8

“我要去嘉年华。”  
弗兰克在男人耳边低语道，男人瞥他一眼，让出了身后的楼梯。灯光把一切都映成暗红色，他一路走下去，面前出现了一个地下酒吧。‘我要去嘉年华’——亚瑟早被调查出受雇于娱乐公司时的艺名是嘉年华，于是这句话成了小丑们的接头暗号。无数张白花花的脸随着音乐涌动，小丑们高声地交谈嬉笑着，将一个戴着面具坐在桌上的年轻人团团簇拥在中间。  
“我们一定得在条子之前找到他。”  
“喝醉了吧你，一句话翻来覆去说了十几遍了。”  
“除非你有什么格外具备建设性的意见，否则闭上你那张臭嘴。”年轻人看向声音来源，把威胁伪装成玩笑。“我打赌他是被哪个小丑藏起来了……没准就在我们之间呢。”两点光在面具上的两个洞里闪烁着，他在打量在场的小丑们。  
弗兰克非常确定他与自己对视了超过一秒。  
“他就那样消失在人群里……伤成那样，不可能自己溜掉。”  
有人接嘴：“听说有人看见他被一个穿毛领外套，又高又壮的男的拦腰抱走。那人的确戴着面具……但之后的事情就没人知道了。”  
“他为什么要把Joker藏起来？”  
“谁知道——说不准是个基佬，爱上他了呢！”  
一阵肮脏的怪笑。  
年轻人扬起头灌了一大口酒，为他那巧妙的笑话得意洋洋。“不管是谁，我们得快点找到他。Joker已经被死条子们悬赏了……”面具之后的眼珠诡异地四下打量了一圈。“……八万。”  
不知什么原因，人群突然陷入了沉默。好在他们很快发觉了这有多尴尬，便立即开始叫嚣绝不让任何一个婊子养的抓到他们的Joker。  
弗兰克的视线捕捉到了他的老朋友。他跻身过去，确认没人注意他们后用手背拍了拍那人的胳膊。  
“药。”  
男人回过头来，脸色变得难看。他从大衣里拿出一个纸包裹，重重地砸进弗兰克手里。“说真的伙计，你在害我丢掉工作。”  
“没有我你一样丢掉工作。”弗兰克把包裹揣进怀里。他的视线又回到那年轻人身上，他正搂着女人大笑，因为喝了太多酒而扯着变得难以忍受的高领。“为什么大家都听那个人讲话？”  
“我的天，你还不知道？他就是那个崩了韦恩夫妇的人啊。”

9

弗兰克回到家里时是凌晨一点。他脱下大衣，拿出揣在怀里的药径直走向卧室。  
床上空荡荡的。  
心脏像突然急坠失重，但没等他跑去别的房间查看，隐约水声从浴室方向传来。他三两步来到浴室门外，门关着，一点点光从门缝里打在地面上。  
他敲门。“亚瑟？”  
水声还在响。那是很安静的声音，一池水因为轻轻的搅动而推波荡漾。没人回答。  
没有太多犹豫，弗兰克推开了门。  
烟味扑鼻而来。亚瑟半躺在浴缸里，整张脸涂得惨白，眉毛在颜料覆盖下变成青色。大概是那有些瘆人的样子先吸引了弗兰克的注意，他没能立刻反应过来亚瑟正在做什么。  
亚瑟一只手夹着烟枕在浴缸边缘，睁得大大的眼睛盯着水面出神。有些发红的水刚刚没过他高高凸起的髋骨，一条细瘦的小臂正搭在那里，手掌拢在腿间，手指缓慢地摩挲着还未完全勃{}起的性{}器。  
直到那双绿色突然向上一跃，弗兰克才在视线相撞的瞬间回过神来。他迅速把门掩上，却在离开的前一秒听到亚瑟的声音。  
“等等。”  
弗兰克僵在原地。  
“进来吧。”  
半天也没等到那扇门再打开。亚瑟笑了出来，把抚弄着下体的手也枕到了浴缸边上。“……抱歉。我没听到你回来。你能进来吗？”  
几秒钟过去，弗兰克重新出现在门口。亚瑟望着他微笑，用下巴指了指浴缸旁的小凳子。  
弗兰克沉默地坐下，目光不受控制地扫过亚瑟泡在水里的下体。亚瑟兀自抽起了烟，也不看他，他只得率先打破寂静。  
“为什么……？”他用手指沿着脸的轮廓画了个圈。  
亚瑟白色的睫毛眨动了一下，抬起眉毛：“这样让我觉得平静。让我觉得……更加像我自己。”他看向弗兰克的脸，后者正低头面对瓷砖。“你今天回来得比平时晚。”  
“我去拿药了。”  
“去哪儿？“  
“一个朋友。他在药房工作。”  
亚瑟眯着眼瞧他。  
“你去和小丑们集会了吧。”  
“……嗯。”  
亚瑟慵懒地笑了两声。他的身体又往水里沉下去一些，烟头亮起。“让我猜猜，他们在忙着找我？”  
“整个哥谭都在找你。”  
丝缕白烟从亚瑟那两片干燥的嘴唇里飘散出来。他把眼珠滑到眼角，瞥着弗兰克的那两潭绿色里涌流着什么疯狂的东西。“除了你。”  
哗哗水声再次响起，弗兰克抬头，正对上趴在了浴缸边的亚瑟的脸。  
“告诉我——把整座城市都想要的人据为己有，把他藏起来成为只属于你的秘密。这让你得到快感吗？”  
弗兰克早就察觉自己相比起正常人是要缺乏一些情感的，比如当下这个情况，羞耻感。他应该要感到类似于大庭广众之下被扒光般的暴露，因为亚瑟说得一点也没错。  
可他只是在坦然中感到了一丝额外的愉悦。亚瑟还饶有兴味地打量着他，漂亮的，毛茸茸的眼睛里映着他的身影，那么近，他甚至能闻到那油彩有些刺鼻的味道。这一切让他再次为拥有着亚瑟的事实而悸动，就如同那些攥着纤细脚踝为他处理伤口的时刻、将他打横抱起的时刻、把他锁在门后的时刻一样。  
弗兰克毫无征兆地伸出手去，虎口掐住了亚瑟的下巴。被突然固定住的亚瑟明显吓了一跳，但还没等他挣扎，那只大手又缓缓向脸颊颈侧抚去，拇指似有若无地从唇上抹过。  
弗兰克不会说出口的。面前的人应该已经见了太多黑暗泥泞，他不希望他见到更多。  
“现在还不是时候，亚瑟…Joker。只要在街头戴上那面具，或画着小丑妆出门都会被抓，你的伤也还没好。但是很快，很快你就可以回到哥谭。到那时候我便只会站在一边为你所用，做任何事。任何事。”  
半晌沉默后亚瑟揶揄地笑起来，挣开他的手，身子往后退去。  
烟只剩了最后一点，他盯着弗兰克毫无波澜的脸，一个恶毒的玩笑开始在脑中滋生。他指尖一松，烟头掉在水里，与此同时他却用胳膊撑着身体，颤颤巍巍地站起来。  
伤痕累累、瘦骨嶙峋的躯体在弗兰克面前一览无遗。亚瑟抬起右手放在小腹，手指向下攀行着穿过湿漉漉的阴毛，轻轻夹住阴{}茎。  
“你愿意……证明给我看吗？”

“……嗯…！”  
浑身上下一股接一股要命的酸软劲使亚瑟几乎要站不住，但他又得控制着自己不要向后倒去靠在冰凉的瓷砖墙上，让下体离开那陌生而美妙的湿暖。他没想到这男人真的是个疯子，可当他意识到这点时却早已被欲望的漩涡吞噬。亚瑟从来不是同性恋，这男人想来也不是，他的住处有年轻女人的痕迹，柜子里有胸衣，镜子前摆着几根口红。为什么？  
亚瑟根本不能思考，脸和耳朵比从前某个被灌了四五瓶啤酒的夜晚还热，全身的感觉都集中在那包裹着欲望的粗糙滚烫的软东西上。他听到自己似乎在叫，那是他从未听过的声音，迷乱，含糊，带着浓重的哭腔，和他以前看过的色情录影带里那么相似；带着枪伤的腿隐隐作痛，快感更使他摇摇欲坠；他很想坐下，甚至想把腿张开，可双膝被死死抓住，他只能胡乱抓着男人的头发流着泪吟喘。一阵熟悉却格外强烈的酸麻潮水般来，他顿时慌乱地摇起了头：“不…啊…啊……出去…我不想在…嗯——！”  
亚瑟浑身战栗着达到了高潮，双腿再也无法支撑身体地跪下去，双膝重重砸在并不圆滑的浴缸边缘。弗兰克在他释放的前一秒领会了那夹杂在破碎呻吟中的请求，也或者他只是单纯地没有虔诚到那个地步，他吐出了亚瑟的性{}器让他射在了地上。  
亚瑟还陷在余韵里喘息着，身体无力地哗啦一声倒在水里。他的膝下磕出了两条瘀痕，白色油彩掩盖了脸色，只有湿润的双眼和通红的耳朵昭示着刚才的放纵。弗兰克用手背擦擦嘴，沉默地起身去把漂在水面的烟头捞起来，顺便去摸亚瑟膝盖下的血瘀查看。然后他把浴缸的堵漏拔起，便去洗手台漱口了。  
亚瑟有些窘迫和恼火地瞪着弗兰克的背影，但想到是他自己先开口的，却又无话可说。  
“……我要其他颜色的油彩。你这里只有白色。”最终他只是沉闷地说出这么一句话，仿佛刚才什么都没有发生。  
“镜子旁边有口红。”  
“那是你以前的女友的吧。过期好几年了，一股味道。她去哪了？”  
“你来之前我们一直住在一起。”  
“……什么？”  
弗兰克不再回答。他扯过一条大毛巾回到浴缸边裹在亚瑟身上，然后熟练地架着他的双臂将他搀起来。  
“你早就能自己走路了吧。”  
回卧室的路上弗兰克这样说。  
亚瑟回以一个无声的微笑，只是在走进卧室的时候，望向了那几根躺在镜子下的口红。


	4. Chapter 4

10

门后有音乐声。  
弗兰克站在家门口听了一会儿，回忆着这首歌叫什么名字。自从萨曼莎走后他就没再碰过那台老旧的唱片机。  
‘…What a glorious feeling, I’m happy again…I’m laughing at clouds, so dark up above…’  
对了……是雨中曲。  
欢快悠扬的音符在昏暗房间里跳跃着，而亚瑟正在客厅跳着舞。细瘦如柴的双臂忽地抬起悬在头顶，肋骨由于这个动作高高凸出去，腹部却骇人地深陷；手腕一转，又随一串俏皮的滑音款款落下。他把重心放在没有受伤的那条腿上轻轻踱步，红裤子松垮垮地挂在胯上，每秒都像要因腰肢的摆动而滑落在地。  
“嗯嗯……Let the stormy cloud chase everyone from the pace…你这倒是有不少好音乐。”亚瑟没有看弗兰克，跟着音乐哼唱的嘴抽出空来表扬一句。“Come on with the rain! I’ve a smile on my face……”他学着记忆里的金凯利那样，抬起脸来对着想象中的天空陶醉地微笑。  
弗兰克坐进他旁边的沙发。他看了一眼放在茶几上的那几个黄色药瓶，连盖子上的封条都没拆。“你一粒都没吃，对吗？”  
“I walk down the lane, with a happy refrain…just singin’…singin’ in the rain…”亚瑟不回话，跳舞跳得投入。  
弗兰克于是也不再说话，静静地仰着头看他跳。亚瑟的身段实在算不上通常意义的好看，他瘦得病态，骨头的棱角在那副薄皮囊下的各种古怪部位活动着，有种非人般的诡异——但他跳得那么好，一举一动优雅至极，最随意的摇曳也美得令人失神。  
“……你跳得真好。”弗兰克甚至不确定自己有没有真的说出口。但他看见亚瑟睁开双眼望向了他，神色里藏着惊喜。“噢……谢谢。……从没有人这样说过。”他笑着，似乎有些羞涩，身子徐徐转过一圈，夸张地弯下腰给沙发上的人鞠躬。音乐还在继续，直起腰板的亚瑟还望着弗兰克，后者猜到什么，逐渐摇起了头。  
“不……我不会跳舞。”弗兰克还嫌这拒绝不够发自真心似的，抬起手来郑重其事地在空气里往前一按。没有用，亚瑟摇头晃脑地来到他面前，伸出双手把他从沙发里拽了起来——虽然实际上只凭亚瑟的力气是没法轻易做到的。弗兰克像个商场里的假人模特一样僵硬地站在那里，任凭亚瑟抓起他的双手，一只放在自己腰侧，一只握着举在一旁。他想了想，又把赤裸的双脚踩在了弗兰克的两只鞋面上。“我累了。腿还是会疼。”  
弗兰克在与亚瑟相处的这么多天里第一次感到如此煎熬。尽管那更加难以实现，但难道不该是不会跳的人踩着会跳的人脚吗？他现在的样子一定很蠢，像只企鹅，双脚垫着亚瑟左右摇摆地行进着，膝盖连打弯都不会。  
亚瑟看起来却乐在其中：“这是我第一次和别人一起跳舞……哦等等，我忘了佩妮。”说到这个名字他的眼睛黯淡下去。弗兰克反应了一下才想起佩妮是谁，从一起跳舞到亲手将她杀死，他不禁开始想象这花了多久。  
也许只需要一句话。  
“你知道吗？我把所有的好都给了佩妮。”亚瑟低声喃喃着，“我以为至少她是爱我的，还会看着她衰老松弛的脸恐慌她去世的那一天，我会一无所有。”  
他又自嘲地笑起来，灯光下金绿色的头神经质地晃动着。“到头来我他妈的从没拥有过任何东西。所以，为什么你会这样对我？”  
话题突然转到他身上，弗兰克脚下一顿。  
“你……看得到我。不是作为Joker的我，而是……我。”亚瑟仰起脸来看他。“这不可能是真的，你没有任何理由。你搞得我心烦意乱。”  
弗兰克低头，在那双绿松石般的眼睛里看到猜疑和希冀。他突然很想把他抱在怀里，告诉他你不需要一个理由才能被爱，或是你对我那些阴暗潮湿的幻想一无所知。  
那天晚上弗兰克坐在出租车里，透过两个圆孔望着夜晚的哥谭。人们看到戴着面具的他会面露惧色避开视线，但有一个人却在他们片刻之间的对视中朝他微笑。  
那人消瘦又憔悴，笑意盈盈的眼睛却在焕发光彩。车子一直开过了好几条街，一种久违的，轻松的好感觉却在他心中愈演愈烈。  
他想那应该可以被称为快乐。  
“我说过的。我想再次见到那个笑容。”  
亚瑟听着弗兰克没头没尾的讲述，半晌才懂得他说的是自己。他觉得鼻腔有些热热的——给别人带去快乐与欢笑，原来在他不经意的时候曾被实现。  
可是一切都太晚了。

11

亚瑟很小的时候就懂得了性行为。  
性行为是用来使他痛苦的，是用来管教他的，或许，也能用来取悦那个男人。他幼小的手腕被胶带层层绑贴在暖气上，任凭他怎样挣扎也不可能松脱。男人心情不好的时候，也就是大多数时候会甩开腿照着他的肚子踢，久而久之他学到了怎样蜷缩身体能尽量减少痛苦。可是他躲避不了男人的性器，他的力气实在是太小了，大腿被那双青筋暴起的手死死握住按在地上，之后就会是令他几近崩溃的疼痛。  
他不懂这样做的意义是什么。男人一个劲儿地顶撞，他号哭，撕心裂肺，尖叫着妈妈，救救我，好痛，可妈妈只是靠着床，看着他们宁静地笑。巴掌重重地甩下来，他的半边脸都失去知觉，头一下又一下磕在发烫的暖气片上。眼前泛起黑色的烟火遮挡了视线，他分不清脑后的热流是暖气还是血。  
就是在这样的某个午后，他爆发出了人生中第一串大笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”  
亚瑟笑着从噩梦中惊醒。  
比起意识到自己在做梦，他更先发现弗兰克的身体正笼罩在他上方。他吓得伸出手去握住了弗兰克的手臂，紧接着才感受到他的手放在自己脸侧。  
“亚瑟？”弗兰克的眼睛亮着一点点光，“醒了吗？”  
躺在比黑暗更浓重的阴影里的人喘息着，抬起手来抚摸自己的额头，他的身体在褶皱繁密的床单上挪动了一下，突然变得僵硬。  
弗兰克知道原因。他的视线缓缓向下，在亚瑟抬起一条大腿遮掩之前看到了他那薄薄的白色内裤被撑起的形状。他又去看亚瑟，然而用手塞进双腿间遮挡的人回避了他的目光。  
“噩梦？”  
亚瑟没反应。  
“梦到什么？”  
“……不记得了。”亚瑟说的是实话。他有时会在半夜浑身冷汗地醒来，伴随着难以抑制的癫笑，却会发现自己硬得发痛，或是已经泄湿了内裤。但梦的内容却总是在醒来的瞬间消失得无影无踪，只有那种恐惧委屈的心情提示着他那绝不会是春梦。  
但现在……他终于有些猜到他一直以来的梦境了。  
他竟然因为梦见童年时被性虐而勃起。  
“哈哈哈哈……”亚瑟讪笑起来，凄惨得听上去更像呜咽。捂在裆间的手滑进了内裤，手指拢住性器摩挲起来，他不顾另一个男人的注视，挺起腰深深地喘息。  
好想做……和谁都好。  
“……！”突然他浑身微微一颤，有另一只手顺着他的手背也伸了进来。内裤里挤得要命，弗兰克那比他厚实且温热的大手包裹着他的，十指交错着同时套弄；亚瑟的喘息变得急促，腰臀缓慢研磨着床单，另一只手握上了弗兰克动作着的前臂，过小的力道说不清是推拒还是撩拨。  
“嗯啊……”  
弗兰克也压抑着自己的呼吸。他的手仿佛浸在又湿又黏的泥沼里，细细密密的水声和着身下之人柔软松弛的低吟不断刺激着他，使他很快硬得一塌糊涂。亚瑟的手不知什么时候从内裤里溜出来滑到了身上，他眯着双眼，看起来很是熟练地抚摸着自己，手指似有若无地掠过挺立起来的乳尖，最后伸进嘴里难耐地咬在齿间。如此景象无疑令弗兰克更加燥热，他不由自主地加快了手上的动作，亚瑟的呻吟立即变得短促，两条大腿情不自禁地夹着弗兰克的手，柔软发烫的皮肤磨蹭着那让他舒服的东西，直到开始痉挛打颤。  
“唔嗯…啊…啊……啊……！”弗兰克知道他快到了。心中的阴影偏偏在这时候占据了意识，他握住亚瑟发胀的阴茎，却用拇指堵住了铃口。被抑制高潮的人明显十分不适地蜷缩起来，嘴里闷哼着什么，挺动腰胯想要脱离束缚。  
弗兰克早就在亚瑟身上感到一股子莫名的阴柔。或许是他太瘦弱，两条腿没有一点肌肉又细又软像十几岁的少女；也或许是他的嗓音总是飘忽喑哑，说什么话都像枕畔呓语。总而言之这使得他在床上时变得色情过头，就像现在，雾蒙蒙的双眼带着怒意瞪着他，却难掩媚情。  
“操你的…嗯…让我…让我射……”亚瑟难受得开始骂脏话，恍惚间听见弗兰克哑着嗓子说出一句令他一瞬失神的话。  
“……Call me ‘Daddy’。”弗兰克宽大的脊背投下大片阴影，他仍好好地禁锢着亚瑟可怜的欲望，另一只手捞起他的腿欺身上去，使亚瑟的身体几乎对折。  
亚瑟喘息着，凝视黑暗中的那张脸。他似乎从来没认真看过弗兰克的长相，他的五官总是模糊的，只有一种淡漠和偏执矛盾地纠缠着。现在在浓重的黑暗里他更看不清了，“Say it.”男人催促着，语气里带着点劝诱又透着股威胁。  
Daddy。亚瑟一生都在寻找父亲，幻想父亲，渴望来自年长男性的呵护与关爱。来自一个父亲的爱究竟是什么感觉呢？他想起妈妈那个没有脸的男朋友，想起莫瑞富兰克林，想起托马斯韦恩，那一张张高高在上的、嫌恶的、虚伪的脸，把他梦乡中的慈祥、威严、疼爱撕得那么碎。  
亚瑟嘴边浮现难以控制的笑意，仿佛这是一个连讲者也忍俊不禁的笑话。他故意掐细了嗓音，准备出他擅长表演的扭捏娇憨。  
“Daddy……求求你，我想射……”  
就算是这种爱也好。  
他失声尖叫着，在弗兰克突然的快速套弄下悉数释放。快感使他头脑不甚清晰，弗兰克似乎在抚摸他的脸说着什么，好孩子？没等他反应，一种异样却似乎并不陌生的感觉将他的神志忽地一下拽回现实，弗兰克将一根手指探入了他的后穴。  
“不…等等………”那并不舒服，亚瑟下意识地恳求起来，“不要……我不想……”  
可是体内的那根手指还在向深处探寻。亚瑟几乎要流起冷汗来，历久弥新的恐惧与无助如影随形地追上了他，他的眼眶开始发酸。“停下……求你，停下！”  
第二根手指也挤了进来。弗兰克对亚瑟带着哭腔的请求充耳不闻，他现在怎么可能停得下来？自从听到了那句话，弗兰克现在只想干穿他。  
但他嘴上还是安慰着他。“嘘……没事的，不会痛。Daddy会很温柔的。”  
身下的人仍在无济于事地挣扎，他死死地钳制着他，去吻他的脖颈锁骨；两根手指在紧致湿滑的穴道里翻搅着，不时触到那块凸起。“哈哈哈……不…哈哈哈哈哈哈！”亚瑟的癫笑症发作了，他流着泪放声大笑，胸腹由于逐渐升腾起的快感和缺氧剧烈起伏，阴茎也重新抬了头。  
弗兰克终于把手抽了出来，他已经胀到发痛的阴茎滴着前液，他喘着粗气，将龟头抵在了那变得湿软的入口。  
“哈哈哈哈哈……不要……”亚瑟惊慌地望着他们交叠在一起的下体，大笑着摇头。  
腰胯向前送去，弗兰克那又粗又长的阴茎缓缓没入穴口。“不哈哈哈哈哈…啊 啊啊———”  
那粗大的东西直接填满了亚瑟的身体，实实在在地碾过了淫蕊。“啊…啊——唔嗯……”亚瑟的头颅不由自主地高扬起来，笑声的尾音骤然变调；弗兰克却立即用手捂紧了亚瑟的嘴，将他的淫叫封在喉头。“嘘……”弗兰克在他耳边抚慰着，几乎立刻开始了冲撞。  
狂笑很快被沉闷的吟喘取代。弗兰克的手不仅捂住了亚瑟的嘴还挡住了他的鼻子，他几乎没法呼吸，一片混沌的意识只能感到被粗粝火热的性器深深地抽插贯穿。“…嗯唔……嗯 嗯 嗯…”不适与疼痛早变得得渺远，快感的狂潮使他两眼翻白，泪水划过滚烫的脸颊流进耳朵里，蜷曲着趾尖浑身战栗。亚瑟不可能知道的是，已经步入中年的他后穴里的那处淫荡早随着年龄增长变得肥大且敏感；而现在体内的肉刃疯狂地碾磨戳刺着那一点，濒临窒息的他几乎被灭顶的快感刺激到崩溃。  
弗兰克终于注意到亚瑟的异样，赶忙把手松开。亚瑟模样骇人地深深吸气，还未等喘匀便又被撞出一串淫叫。弗兰克猜他大概从不曾被这样满足过——看看他，不知所措地胡乱抓着床单叫得愈发浪荡，湿滑炙热的肠肉紧紧地包裹着他的欲望，每一次挺进都贪婪地收得更紧。  
“第一次……用后面做吗？”他稍微放缓了节奏问道。  
“啊……嗯…我…我从没……”  
“……不可理喻的哥谭啊。”这回答真是出乎他的意料，这座城市会落得如今这步田地似乎变得更加理所当然。“…嗯……别…别停下……Daddy……”  
弗兰克脑中维持理智的细弦彻底断了。他拖着亚瑟的臀部高高抬起来，使尽浑身力气凶猛地冲刺，那凹陷的小腹下甚至现出了阴茎的形状。“啊啊啊……！嗯 好爽……Da…Daddy……嗯哈哈哈…！”弗兰克感到包裹着自己的甬道剧烈地抽搐起来，亚瑟混乱地哭叫着什么，柔韧的身体以不可思议的程度弯折过去，阴茎摇晃着断断续续地喷吐出白色，后穴失控地收缩痉挛将弗兰克也绞榨得释放进深处。  
房间里一时间只剩下交叠起来的深重呼吸。  
弗兰克望着亚瑟失神的双眼，后者筋疲力尽地望着天花板。片刻后亚瑟撑着身子艰难地坐起来，还在发抖的手从床头柜上够来一盒烟。他打了几下火才把烟点上，摇曳的火苗一瞬间照亮他潮红的、布满泪痕的脸。  
弗兰克坐在他身旁，眼睛落在亚瑟身后。枕头早被折腾得挪了位置，露出了剪刀明晃晃的把手。  
“你知道……我只有在床上会那样叫你吧。”亚瑟的嗓子嘶哑着，恢复清明的双眼盯住了弗兰克。  
“当然。”


	5. Chapter 5

12

亚瑟是被阳光晃醒的。  
他皱紧了眉头，大脑过了好久才重新恢复操纵肢体的能力，抬起胳膊用臂弯当眼罩。但不知是鼻梁硌得手臂不舒服还是手臂压得眼睛疼，他不一会儿就挣扎着坐起。  
睡眼惺忪地看看自己，一串慵懒笑声从他喉咙里溜出来。  
该死的，他还光着呢。  
身边空荡荡的。房子里没有一点声音，亚瑟猜弗兰克早出门去救死扶伤了。他试着挪动身体，酸软疲劳灌满四肢，下床时大腿无力得不像是他自己的。昨晚的零碎记忆烦人地提醒他这一切的缘由，他和弗兰克大干一场后筋疲力竭，连留在体内的恶心东西都不想管，只想沉沉睡去。那装模作样的家伙却硬是把他抱进浴室，美其名曰清理，最后他们又像两只壁虎一样紧紧贴在浴室墙上做了一次。  
他来到卧室一角的全身镜前站定，阳光没能照到他，他也不想到那里面去。他端详自己的身体，红色紫色青色乱七八糟遍布全身，有些是旧伤，有些则是……  
……性狂热的变态。  
亚瑟用指尖摸着腹股沟处的痕迹，在心里骂了一句。一夜之间成了个同性恋的事实令他心情有点复杂，但与其说他从没怀疑过自己的取向，不如说他从没觉得那东西真正意味着什么。花花绿绿的小药片们把他的脑子搅得一团乱，他性欲低迷，偶尔想要的时候却很难满足自己。他常常望着色情杂志上的尤物出神、把她们剪下来贴到日记里；却也的确曾把两个好端端呆在自己那页，和女人吻得火热的男人拼贴成一对基佬。  
那时候他只是觉得有意思，带着青春期孩子般的好奇，或许还有那么点画面冲击力、性张力等艺术层面的考量。但是……  
被索求，被需要，从内到外地燃烧着，被宽阔的臂膀紧紧怀抱着，在耳边着魔似地重复自己的名字。  
亚瑟摸着锁骨上的齿痕叹了口气。食髓知味，他恐怕自己戒不掉那感觉。  
他去点燃了一支烟，含在唇间回到镜子旁打开衣柜。他得找点东西穿，虽然他独自一人时不怎么爱穿衣服，但全裸的状态并不在他的舒适区内。  
弗兰克的衣柜内容丰富，亚瑟觉得和自己家里的很像，因为男人女人的衣服都混杂在同一个空间里。他随意翻找，从一团乱麻里扯出几条像是裤子的东西。然后他试着把它们穿上，却恼火地发现没有一条能不借助外力挂住他的胯。  
直到最后一条红色的短睡裤。一看就是女人的，丝绒布料颜色发旧摸着却仍然很舒服，裤腿外侧开着小衩。亚瑟没做任何思想斗争地把腿伸进裤管，提上来后满意地看到裤腰服服帖帖地环住了他。他在镜子前晃动着身子哼起歌来，把烟夹在指间学着那些模特转了个圈。  
亚瑟早不是从前那个亚瑟了，从前的亚瑟会愁眉苦脸地站在镜子前不满自己羸弱的躯体，但现在的亚瑟开始喜欢自己。他喜欢他线条流畅又纤细的四肢，喜欢他诡异的肋骨和肩胛，喜欢他那双对男人来说太过漂亮阴邪的双眼。他知道的，内心深处他其实一直都知道：他迷恋这些扭曲和病态，只是从来羞于承认。  
钥匙转锁的声音突兀地响起，亚瑟心头一惊。他下意识地抬头看表，9:40。  
除了疑惑弗兰克为什么回来得这么早，他也不怎么惊慌。他就穿着那条红睡裤爬回了床上，屈起腿等着他进来时的反应。  
门被打开，却迟迟没有关上的声音。也没有那把熟悉的、沉重的脚步声。  
亚瑟感觉到了什么。他望向卧室门口，但除了一点点墙以外什么都看不见。  
脚步声终于响起来，却缓慢得毫无必要，走走停停。当亚瑟在心里断定了回来的不是弗兰克，一个白色的东西就从卧室门口探进来。  
是小丑面具。  
“……哈！”面具后有一张嘴发出兴奋而讥讽的笑声。“果然在这儿。”  
亚瑟夹着烟的手指动也没动，靠眉毛吊着睁开一半的眼睛冷淡地盯着这个小丑。他看起来挺年轻，穿着时髦的高领毛衣和皮夹克。  
“我们快把整个哥谭翻烂了，Joker。小丑们都等着你，你却一直待在这种见鬼地方？”  
年轻人并不靠近床边，摊开双手说道。亚瑟在薄薄烟雾中看见他右手里躺着一串钥匙。  
“他在哪儿？”  
年轻人似乎愣了一下，面具后目光闪烁。突然他缓缓向前迈步，再开口时语气明显变得玩味。“哦——所以，弗兰克，他真的是个基佬。”他嫌恶却下流地笑起来，躺在床上抽烟的人不但无动于衷还垂下了眼帘，在他看来一副无话可说的窘迫模样，使得他更加有胆量逼近。现在他已经坐在床沿，手指悬在半空沿着那双腿一路向上，慢慢挑起柔软的丝绒裤管。  
“真是有够他妈变态的，瞧瞧你……”暗红色布料勒着大腿根的软肉滑上去，轻易露出了耐人寻味的细密红痕。“他对你做了什么？哦Joker，别难为情，尽管说。我敢打赌小丑们不会放过弗兰克的。”  
所以他还活着。  
“那么你是来解救我的吗，伟大的骑士？”亚瑟露出一个微笑，抬腿让裤管挣脱了那根手指，“单枪匹马？”  
“哦，当然。事实上，别的小丑还在像没头苍蝇一样团团转呢。”年轻人再次伸出手去，用指节轻轻刮拂着亚瑟的下颌。“但是我很确定，我是你唯一需要见，也是你唯一想见的人。你可以叫我丹尼。”  
亚瑟没有躲开，尽管面前这个人每一个动作、每一句话都令他烦躁至极——他平放着的右脚早就快速而无声地左右摇摆起来，带得整张床都微微晃动。“真的？是什么让你这样认为，孩子？”这个自称丹尼的人有什么令亚瑟觉得久违的东西，某种他深深痛恨，却又给他心安的东西。“整日聚在一起喊着我的名字的家伙们，密密麻麻，为什么你会是我的最爱？何况在我看来，你对我毫无尊重。”  
“因为真正干掉了托马斯韦恩的人是我，而不是你，Joker。”  
“……什么？”  
亚瑟瞪大了双眼，被阳光穿透的虹膜呈现白绿色，瞳孔的紧缩就变得分外明显。对了，总是要有一个人干了这件事的——亚瑟这才意识到他一直认为是自己导致了韦恩夫妇的死亡，却从没去想过真正下手的到底是谁。  
“…哈哈哈…哈哈哈哈……！”  
他恍惚着笑了起来，胸腔逐渐被灼热的空气填满，抽痛着像被一个拳头从体内不断捶打。丹尼似乎很满意亚瑟的反应，这或许说明他的确和其他小丑有什么不一样；他点着头跟着笑出声来，让亚瑟想起那三个华尔街男人。“哈哈哈哈……所以，所以你在，哈哈，期待什么？感谢吗？还是奖赏？”  
丹尼在他的笑声中起身，手伸向后腰。当亚瑟看到一把枪被他握在手里，黑洞洞的枪口直指向他的脸时，他像被接二连三的笑梗袭击一样爆笑到几乎歪倒在床上。  
“不，Joker。我得承认，一开始我的确很崇拜你，我想要你的认可和青睐。但是，嘿！我才是那个真正‘做了什么’的人啊！”丹尼有些激动起来，他可以忍受这恼人的笑声，反正他也笑不了多久了。“而你，你只是个连哭和笑都控制不了的老可怜虫，”他顿了顿，“还他妈给别的男人吸老二。”  
眼泪混着无暇顾及的口水滑下嘴角，亚瑟捂着肚子按住胸口，笑得都快喘不上气。  
但这笑声里并不全是痛苦。这些恶毒的羞辱，这冰冷漆黑的枪口——自从这个叫丹尼的不速之客出现在面前，亚瑟觉得自己就像是在等着他这样做，甚至是期待他这样做。他的笑声里是自虐式的快感：这就对了，这才是正确剧本。  
和弗兰克生活在一起的这些日子，这个充满阳光的房间，都只是中场休息，幕间消遣。  
他精彩绝伦的喜剧人生这才要开始延续。下地狱是没有回头路的，对吧？  
“等弗兰克爬回来，这儿只会剩下你的尸体。而他也逃不掉，我说过的……小丑们不会放过他。”丹尼还在喋喋不休，他开始因为那从未间断的笑声而心烦意乱了。当你放狠话时对方却一直笑，这实在很难从容应对。“别笑了，你这怪胎！除非你只想留下一串哈哈哈当遗言。不如……啊哈！不如讲个笑话吧！”  
亚瑟努力支撑起身体，单薄的肩膀在这个角度也足以遮掩他伸进枕头下的左手。最后两声笑拖着长长的、意犹未尽的尾音，他点了点头，轻声细语地开口了。“好啊。开始咯？你杀人的时候，心里有罪恶感吗？”  
“没有。”  
“我也没有。”  
空气凝固了几秒，丹尼嗤笑着，难以置信地耸起肩膀。“就这样？天，你是真的不擅长这个，对吗？我甚至找不出笑梗。”  
只抽到一半的烟被夹着它的手指掸飞，在空中划出一道锋利又漂亮的弧线。他的左手躲在柔软发凉的被褥与枕头之间，握紧了那更加冰凉的东西。“不，孩子。”  
“你才是笑梗。”

13

两小时前。  
“你叫弗兰克……对吧？”  
被叫了名字的男人回过头，看到那张年轻而充满匪气的脸。小丑们的无形领袖，杀死伪善精英托马斯韦恩的英雄。  
他不喜欢他。  
“有什么能帮忙的吗？”  
工作日的早上，小丑们的秘密基地里却人满为患。精神信仰持续不知所踪似乎丝毫没能浇熄他们的士气，躁动不安的氛围反而与日俱增。这明显不正常。坐在旁边高椅上的领袖打量着他，语气里的探究不加掩饰。“有人说那个晚上，从撞了警车的那辆救护车上下来的人，是你。”  
弗兰克喝了口酒。“……嗯。”  
“‘嗯’？怎么回事，我是说——干得出来那种事，你得是个对Joker执迷到一定地步的疯子。但据我观察……你冷淡低调得简直无聊。”  
“有话直说。”  
年轻人似乎被他的态度噎了一下。“我想说，既然你这么迷恋他，或许会掌握些他的行踪？”  
弗兰克瞥他一眼。“恐怕要让你失望了。我知道的不比你们多。”  
“你最好讲真话，大英雄。”年轻人突然凑近了他的耳朵，弗兰克浑身一震。“好几个人说，那天晚上的暴乱里有人抱着Joker逃跑了。而那人的穿着体型……和从那救护车上下来的人是一样的。”  
弗兰克捏着杯子的手不自觉地加大了力道。“那不是我。”  
年轻人保持着令人不适的距离盯着他。过了很久他才嗤笑一声，缩回自己的位置。“好吧。那么你想解释一下你买的药吗？”  
“……什么？”  
“得了，你那药房工作的朋友真的不够忠诚，一点点好处他就什么都说了。你托他偷偷卖你一些精神类药物，对吧？而这些药都不是你以前会服用的。”年轻人慢慢地，咬文嚼字地说着，满意地看到弗兰克的面部肌肉愈发僵硬。是他，绝对是他，在心里这样笃定着，他竭尽全力掩盖声音里的兴奋。“倒是很符合亚瑟·弗莱克的症状。”  
“你是想说我把他藏起来了吗？”咔啦，弗兰克突然把椅子向后推去站了起来。“你说的一切都只是猜测，而很不幸它们都是错的。”他顿了顿，“如果你真的那么怀疑，我甚至不介意你去我的住所看看。”  
年轻人坐在原处瞪着他。过了很久，他才露出一个老朋友般轻松的笑容。“别紧张，我只是好奇。你可是位大功臣，我会把你介绍给其他小丑们的。”  
弗兰克想说些什么，又觉得无话可说。他对这个毛头小子把自己当老大的口气与态度感到厌恶。最终他只是点点头，便离开了酒吧。  
回家的路上他心烦意乱，脚步也不知不觉地越来越快。  
绝不能让其他人知道亚瑟在哪里。他才刚刚开始拥有他！他当然知道他珍藏的宝贝，他的笼中雀总有一天会将笼子破坏飞走，但他会永远诅咒那一天。他对亚瑟说了谎——只要他还能阻止，他就一定不允许他逃离自己的身边。  
他的住所已经不安全了。得尽快，最好是今天之内，带着亚瑟找到新的藏身处。  
弗兰克在心里紧锣密鼓地盘算着，上午忙碌的哥谭街头熙熙攘攘，他根本没注意到有人在跟着他。直到他拐进一条狭窄幽静的小巷，交叠着的脚步才骤然清晰。  
他没来得及回头，视野突然像故障的电视画面般剧烈震荡。坑洼不平的潮湿地面迅速朝他扑过来，冰凉的隔夜雨水灌进他的眼睛。  
模糊钝痛在后脑荡开，他喘不过气，动弹不得。失去意识的前几秒，他感觉到有人在粗鲁且肆意地搜刮他的衣服口袋。  
不，他试图起身或抬手阻止，亚瑟，亚瑟，Joker。无边的愤怒席卷而来，但疼痛和睡意已经越来越深地使他陷入黑暗，就像石头沉入水井。


	6. Chapter 6

14

楼道里有音乐声。  
弗兰克听不清楚。他拖着沉重的身体，扶着栏杆摇摇晃晃地爬上楼梯，只隐约感到空气里飘荡着什么欢快的旋律。他醒过来的时候从后脑勺冒出来的血染红了地上的雨洼，世界一片寂静，混沌的视野仅仅足够他判断现在仍是白天。一切都糟透了，但他丝毫不敢耽搁。他用胳膊撑起上半身昏天黑地地吐了一场，便拉起帽子再次踏上了回家的路。  
现在，弗兰克听不出音乐声来自哪间公寓。直觉告诉他这首听不清的歌属于他家里那台唱片机，但在楼梯口就能听见又意味着他的公寓没有关门。  
他喘着粗气朝自己的那间公寓走去，血从后颈钻进衣服里，顺着脊柱湿透了后背。距离越近，另一种声音就越明显——呻吟，听上去痛苦且虚弱。弗兰克恍惚的意识甚至无法分辨那是不是亚瑟，他只能三步并作两步地冲到自家门口，扶住门框努力让视线聚焦。  
“萨曼莎……？”  
被绑在椅子上的女人早已泪流满面，看到弗兰克的一瞬间更是直接哭喊出声。“弗兰克——！快救救我，求你快救救我……”  
“该死，萨曼莎！我告诉过你不要再来这里！我一开始就……”弗兰克来不及理清头绪便踉跄着向餐桌跑去。  
或许是他的脑子真的被敲坏了，但刚刚听到的呻吟分明是男人的声音？  
“有没有受伤？是谁做的？”两根睡衣带把萨曼莎的胳膊乱七八糟地捆在椅背上，弗兰克一边尝试解开一边明知故问。女人崩溃地挣扎着不回答，她看起来除了饱受惊吓以外毫发无伤，只是一个劲地重复着可归类为“对不起”、“他是个疯子”这两种意思的句子。弗兰克嘴上安慰着，抬头审视目所能及之处，家里一片狼藉，唯独不见亚瑟的身影。  
这让他几乎发狂。手里的活计毫无进展，事实上他也根本看不清那些错综复杂的绳结；他不顾萨曼莎惊恐的请求离开了她，向通往内卧的走廊扑去。  
一张画着小丑妆的脸就在此时出现在走廊拐角。  
亚瑟被他吓了一跳，眼睛瞪得大大的，白色的睫毛下是两颗全世界最圆最亮的磷叶石。他看起来好好的——纤细、病态，穿上了他的绿衬衫黄马甲红西裤，苍白的油彩涂了满脸——他疯癫又美丽的宝物，仍在他面前。  
弗兰克猛地拉住亚瑟的手臂，近乎粗鲁地将他拽进怀里。右手顺着亚瑟骨感分明的脊背攀上后颈，五指插进绿发向一旁拉扯，好把脸埋进耳鬓发间深深嗅闻；臂膀圈锢着那单薄窄小的躯体，不断收紧、再收紧，像是要把他碾碎在胸口。  
没过很久，他感觉到亚瑟的手臂也环住了他的背，缓慢而实在地抚摸、拍打。他发冷的后脑被手掌覆盖，那只手轻轻地揉搓他血淋淋的短发，指间在创口打着转。“……没事了。我在这。”  
所有的疼痛与不适突然变得鲜明，弗兰克几乎摇摇欲坠。给全城直播自己杀人，脸上沾着血跳起了踢踏舞，此刻却柔声细语地抱着他，像一个母亲抚慰自己的孩子。若不是时机太遭，弗兰克甚至想就这样抱着他去床上。  
“发生了什么……萨曼莎，你为什么对她这么做？她没有任何威胁，我能说服她保密……她应该只是回来见见我，或是拿些东西。”但他一如既往保持着理智。当他终于放开亚瑟后，他几乎是有些小心翼翼地说着这些。  
亚瑟望着浑身上下狼狈不堪的男人，眼里有几分讶异。  
他的视线越过弗兰克的肩头，被绑在椅子上的丹尼还在徒劳地挣扎。血在椅子下流成一滩圆形，像地狱大门，剪刀深深没入他的大腿，随着他的动作左摇右晃。他又看了看弗兰克飘忽不定的眼神，因为突然明白了什么而轻笑出声。  
“别骗你自己了。”萨曼莎，原来她叫萨曼莎。“她从没离开过这，记得吗？”  
弗兰克愣住。  
“什么？”  
亚瑟叹了口气。他自顾自回到客厅，在丹尼那骤然高亢的惨叫声中拔出了那把剪刀。弗兰克跟过去，看到的是亚瑟站在尖叫着的萨曼莎旁边，手指勾着剪刀的圆环让它荡着圈。  
“不……”弗兰克的大吼刚开了个头，又迟疑在了喉咙里。刀刃把闪亮亮的血滴甩得到处都是，萨曼莎身上却仍然没有一道伤口。  
“知道吗？我对这地方最不满意的一点，是冰箱。”亚瑟不知从哪又摸出了烟和打火机，拿在手里啪啪两声制造出一场微型火灾。“有时候我会想钻进冰箱。但你——什么样的人会专门在冷冻室的门上挂个锁头？”只有一点点白烟从他嘴里飘了出来，“这真的很恼人。就好像你知道我有这个癖好。”  
亚瑟微笑着，从裤兜里提出一串钥匙。弗兰克一直随身携带的，被抢走了的钥匙。“什……你怎么？”他几乎是有些语无伦次地喃喃着，头越来越疼，像是马上要爆裂开来，他的冰箱原来上了锁的吗？为什么一直也没注意过呢？  
“‘Knock Knock！’我打开了那个锁……但我当然进不去。”亚瑟的手举到半空，手指勾出敲门的姿势。“因为里面早已经住下了别人。”  
弗兰克突然感到一种强烈的冲击。像是一头扎进冰湖里，或是从悬崖坠下。他转头去看萨曼莎，她变得安静，熟悉又陌生的脸却开始扭曲着剥落；剥落之后却仍是一样的脸，一层接着一层。没错，他就是这样拒绝看清真相、拒绝承认事实，把早已经死去的恋人，当做还活着的样子。  
“我猜那就是萨曼莎。”  
萨曼莎望着他，平静而哀伤，就像那个遥远的夜晚。她躺在副驾驶奄奄一息，亲爱的，她虚弱地说，对不起。弗兰克甚至不敢看一看她，多可笑，他开着救护车争分夺秒救过那么多人，他的爱人却死在他这辆破福特里。  
他想起了那个噩梦般的夜晚，从此他开始憎恨哥谭这座城市。  
亚瑟靠着餐桌，撑在桌面上的手指抚摸着丹尼带来的那把枪。他不知道弗兰克和冰箱里那个叫萨曼莎的女人之间的故事，事实上，他也没有多大兴趣。他只是在打开冰箱门后对弗兰克的那种神经质有了更充分彻底的理解。每个人都有秘密，这没什么，就像他也永远不会告诉任何人他与兰道，与那三个华尔街精英之间的故事。他还明白了，弗兰克是个收集癖，他会把他爱不释手的漂亮甲虫钉在相框里，而他是他的下一只甲虫。  
他走向还站在原地的弗兰克，后者摇摇晃晃地站在丹尼面前，似乎正经历一场漫长的白日梦。“拿着。”他踮起脚趴在弗兰克耳边，前胸紧贴着他血腥味浓重的后背，把枪塞进他手里。“和她告别吧。”  
“弗兰克……亲爱的，别丢下我。”萨曼莎的眼泪不住地滚下脸庞。  
弗兰克感觉自己身处梦境。他死了一般的手被另几根灵活的手指捏拢摆弄着握住了枪，食指扣上扳机。亚瑟的嗓音是温暖轻飘的棉絮。“她困住了你。难道你不想快乐吗？像我一样。只有自由才能快乐。而自由，听好了，经验之谈：失去一切就是自由。” 他托起他的手，枪口慢慢端平，弗兰克隐约听到惨叫与哀求。“她就在这。开枪吧。”  
接近正午的炽烈阳光从萨曼莎背后倾泻而来，什么都看不真切。弗兰克想看看亚瑟，头转了一半又僵硬的停下，他突然害怕连亚瑟也不是真的。“你呢？亚瑟……你在这吗？”他喃喃道，随后腰便被抱紧。Yes，亚瑟在他耳边窃窃私语。  
“With her, or with me.”  
弗兰克扣下了扳机。  
枪声像被蒙在鼓里，听起来很渺远。萨曼莎的脸不见了，取而代之的是丹尼。子弹擦过他的颈侧，血喷泉般溅射出来，他大张着嘴叫不出声音。唱片机刚好放完了上一曲，短暂的静默后欢快的旋律和着身后的笑声一同响起。  
弗兰克回头，亚瑟咬着烟咯咯笑成一团，菱形海洋里亮晶晶的眼睛弯弯地眯着，鲜红染上了烟嘴。他捧起这张艳丽的脸吻下去，把那些天真又残忍的笑声都吞吃入腹。  
‘Don’t tell me not to fly, I’ve simply got to…If someone takes a spill it’s me and not you…’  
“哦！我喜欢这首歌。”亚瑟的身子立即随着音乐晃动起来，他轻而易举地挣开弗兰克又拿走他的枪，举起来枪口对准丹尼的脑门：“Don’t bring around a cloud to rain on my parade——！”他高声唱着，撇着嘴满脸扭曲的兴奋，用一声巨响结束了丹尼的痛苦。  
强烈的耳鸣几乎刺穿弗兰克的头颅。世界天旋地转，他便躺在了地上。本就是某种非人般的执念支撑他到了现在，而此时他那紧紧抓着什么的意识终于松了手，便再也挺不住了。颠倒的视野里亚瑟穿上了他的红色外套，伸出手去接丹尼脖子喷出来的血，在他了无生气的脸上涂抹出一个大大的微笑，然后捏住他的嘴角向两边拉扯，“Who told you you’re allowed to rain on my parade?!”  
弗兰克预感到了什么，但他没有任何能力阻止他了。亚瑟把手枪别进后腰，点燃了一支新的烟，蹲在弗兰克面前。很长一段时间他们谁也没有说话，音乐欢快地和白烟一起流淌上天花板。弗兰克随时都要晕厥，但他等着亚瑟开口，竟一直醒了下去。  
“谢谢。”亚瑟终于开口了，“谢谢，弗兰克。我得走了。”  
不。  
亚瑟的脸从视野里消失了。弗兰克奇迹般地伸出手去，死死抓住了面前的一只脚踝，浸过血的白袜子上还留着洗不掉的黄痕。  
‘…Nobody——I said NOBODY——……’  
砰。  
他的手软塌塌地滑到了地上，手腕多出一个漂亮的洞。  
“你知道去哪里找我。”  
那是亚瑟对他说的最后一句话。他面前很快什么也没有了，惟余一滩血泊，反射着阳光的地板，和渐渐远去的脚步。他把眼珠滑上去，然后用最后一点力气笑了一声。  
‘Nobody——had better rain on my——parade！’  
墙上的时钟竟不偏不倚地指着11:11，这一定是亚瑟专门策划的玩笑。

15

“他出来了。”  
弗兰克身边的小丑激动地说。远处，纯白色的鬼影正从滚滚浓烟里走出来，拷在一起的双手嫌恶地将烟尘挥去。形形色色的病人张牙舞爪地跑过他身边，而他站在原地抬着头看太阳。  
弗兰克向旁边伸手，一盒烟很快放进他的掌心。整个世界都慢下来，所有声响尽数敛去。他就在这样的寂静中走向那个身影，每迈出一步都心脏都更加用力地泵出血液，直到他站定在他面前。  
亚瑟一点也没变，只是比他记忆中更加瘦小，整个人色彩单调。但当那双凝望天空的眼睛开始打量弗兰克时，他发现那些颜色似乎都好好地装在里面，暗涌在宁静绿潭之下。  
亚瑟望着这个戴着小丑面具的高大男人，神情有些迷惑，仿佛在回想什么。弗兰克从烟盒里抖出一根，亚瑟很是自然地接过来抿在唇间，任由他为他点燃。当第一口烟散入空气，亚瑟眨了眨眼，眉间的沟壑终于消失了。  
硝烟和流弹像派对小丑的无害把戏，火光是杖尖绽放的花朵。亚瑟笑了出来，无可奈何地摇着头，肩膀随着发笑而耸动。  
“你真的是个疯子。”

全文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦！  
此篇文可以说是根据电影对这个路人君的两段镜头作出的脑洞。私心塑造了一个对凤凰丑着迷、性格有些偏执可怕的路人君，想把亚瑟永远藏在自己身边。涅槃后的Joker不可能乖乖做一只笼中鸟，他反过来释放了路人君，但从此路人君也永远被困在名为亚瑟的牢笼里惹。  
是想表达这样一个意思但是，害，水平有限.jpg  
感谢一直看到这里的你！  
本章出现的音乐：Don’t rain on my parade别扫我的兴-Bobby Darin  
歌词真的很符合啾可化后的亚瑟👍🏻


End file.
